happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Toilet Terror
Toilet Terror is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Gator * Josh Featuring * Genesis * Stacy * Plunger Appearances * Beauty * Lilly and Joy Plot Josh takes Genesis into the bathroom to learn how to use a toilet. Genesis is rather nervous and imagines the toilet will eat him. Josh puts a potty seat over the toilet and places his son on it, then leaves him unattended. All of a sudden, Josh hears screaming and bursts into the room to find Genesis being sucked in. He manages to pull Genesis free, but his tail is torn off. The two quickly exit and shut the door. Gator pokes his head out of the toilet bowl, swallowing Genesis' tail before climbing out to explore the place. He eats a soap bar thinking it was a stick of butter. This makes him burp out bubbles. However, he hears the door opening and manages to hide back in the toilet before Stacy could see him out. But she does see the toilet overflowing. As Genesis has his wound patched up, Josh gives Plunger a call to come and fix the toilet. Plunger tells him that it may cost a high fee. Josh claims that he can fix the toilet on his own and hangs up. As he goes off to do the job, Stacy picks up the phone and calls Plunger just in case. Josh enters the bathroom but orders his kids to stay outside, telling them to never open the door no matter what. He begins by shoving the toilet plunger into the bowl. He pulls out Gator's helmet and is puzzled by the find. A gurgling sound causes him to look into the bowl, just in time for the alligator to lunge at him. Josh gets his face ripped off by Gator and tries in vain to open the door, only to tear off the knob. The kids are following his advice by not opening the door even despite the screams. Gator grabs Josh by the leg and tries to drag him into the sewers. Josh tries to climb his way out using the shower curtains. His body rips in half and Gator pulls down his entrails. Stacy and Plunger open the door, horrified at Josh's predicament. Stacy flushes the toilet, but this only pulls out more of Josh's organs, and causes an overflow. The house becomes so full of water that it bursts, leaving a flood behind. Gator crawls out of a manhole, when the toilet falls on top of him. Genesis climbs onto the toilet seat and finally learns how to use it. Lilly, Joy and Beauty are seen using Plunger's shell as a boat. Deaths # Josh either dies of disembowelment, drowning or when the house collapses. # Plunger, and possibly Stacy, either drown or die when the house collapses (Plunger's death is confirmed because of his empty shell, while Stacy is debatable considering her kids survived). # Gator is crushed by the toilet. Trivia * Josh's injury is similar to Sniffles' injury from I've Got You Under My Skin. * This is among Josh's messiest and most brutal deaths. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 68 Episodes